


Bath Time With Blanca

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Smut Week 2019, M/M, Pushing boundaries, Toys, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: Yut-Lung's bathtime is precious.





	Bath Time With Blanca

**Author's Note:**

> #BFSmutWeek Day 2
> 
> Hopefully this fic turned out as lighthearted as I wanted it to be.

The bathroom was quiet, the occasional drip echoing off the polished walls, and the small melodic splashes as he moved around in the tub. Yut-Lung enjoyed his time in the bath, it was the only place in the entire house where he was left alone. Not even his bedroom was as sacred as his bath.

The bath itself was huge, he could have fit ten people in it if he wanted to share it. It allowed him to stretch out; float if he wanted to, nobody would disturb him and intrude upon his personal time. 

A soft smile played upon his lips as he fondled his only companion. A faded yellow rubber duck. He tapped the switch that was hidden underneath it, delight seffusing his features as he watched it bobble across the waters surface, it’s little head rocking from side to side as it did so. His mother had given it to him, and it was one of the very few things that brought a glimmer of happiness to him.

As the ducky collided with the wall of the tub, he sobered slightly. As a child, nobody thought twice about him bringing his duck into the bath with him; he’d talk to it, tell it his fears, his hopes and dreams. Very slowly, without him realising it, he became unable to bathe without it; panicking if he couldn’t find it, and choosing to not bathe at all until he did. 

He slowly moved through the water to the other side of the tub, taking care not to splash the water onto the floor, to retrieve his beloved toy. He pressed the switch again to turn the gentle vibrations off, leaning against the side of the tub to stare pensively at it as it bobbed on the surface of the warm water. 

The bathroom door suddenly opened, causing him to jump, and Yut-Lung watched with dismay as the subsequent splash caused his little duck to wobble over to the far end of the bath. 

“Oh, you’re still in here?” Blanca’s large frame filled the doorway. He was wearing a bathrobe and had a towel tucked under his arm.

Yut-Lung narrowed his eyes at the intrusion. “So what if I am?” he snapped childishly. 

Blanca gave him an easy smile as he came in, his long strides easily eating up the distance between the door and the tub. “I was worried about you, came to check to make sure you hadn’t drowned. Isn’t that my job? To protect you?”

He knew Blanca was teasing him, that he should just shrug it off, but the man had literally ruined the one small chance of peace and quiet that he had. He’d get him to leave, the only way he knew how. 

He tilted his chin seductively. “Oh? Did you want to join me?” As far as he was aware, Blanca showed no proclivity towards men… or boys for that matter, the big oaf constantly making eyes at the maids and female serving staff.

Blanca grinned, “Don’t mind if I do!” 

Yut-Lung watched as his newly hired bodyguard threw his towel over the rack, and shrugged his bathrobe off. His small moment of admiration for his physical form quickly morphed into horror as he watched the man pick up his beloved rubber duck.

“Wait!” He was already on his feet, arm outstretched towards his precious companion, the force of his movement causing water to cascade over the side of the tub. He couldn’t keep the desperation out of his voice, even has his eyes pleaded for it’s release. Shame rose hot and bitter in his throat.

Gently, almost reverently, Blanca placed the little duck back into the bathtub, a finger holding it steady amongst the subsiding waves before he gave it a little push, sending it back to where Yut-Lung was. Sliding back into the water, his relief a palpable thing, Yut-Lung cradled his duck in between his hands, not caring that Blanca had already climbed into the water to join him. 

The duck now safely back with him, Yut-Lung shot a filthy look at Blanca. He regretted the words and how childish they made him sound the instant they left his lips. “Don’t touch it. Ever.” 

Blanca held up his hands in mock surrender; he at least had the decency to look contrite. “What if I could… help you bathe without it.”

Yut-Lung’s eyes widened. The audacity of the man! How dare he even… “You’d have to provide a pretty big fucking distraction, one that I don’t even think you’re capable of!” If the sarcasm in his voice was the poison he was so very familiar with, the hitman would be dead.

Blanca just chuckled, the warmth of the sound like a balm to his wounded soul. “We won’t know unless we try, no?”

\----

His head resting against Blanca’s shoulder, the largest cock he’d ever managed to take was slowly working itself into his ass, Yut-Lung knew that he would never look at his ducky the same way again. That same duck was now pressed in between his legs, tucked up against his perineum as it gently pulsed with the same vibrations that allowed it to “swim”. His breath was coming in small pants and he could feel his head starting to swim.

Blanca’s voice was deep and husky in his ear, his breath making him shiver in the still warm bathwater. “Steady now… it’s nearly in.”

Nearly? Just how much more was there? Yut-Lung’s moan echoed off the walls as Blanca’s cock slid another inch deeper and scraped against his prostate, the vibrations from the little duck heightening his sensitivity.

With a final push, Yut-Lung gasped as Blanca bottomed out, his hips resting against the man’s firm thighs. He could feel Blanca’s pulse through this cock, even as the ducky beat in counterpoint against his own. The room silent except for the sound of their heavy breathing, and the steady drip of water.

“Good?” Blanca nuzzled the side of his neck, just under his ear, sending a jolt of pleasure through him that made his stomach clench and his cock ache with just how hard he was. He couldn’t even form the words to answer him, his hands scrabbling uselessly at the man’s broad shoulders, even as his internal muscles spasmed around the thickness inside him.

As Blanca slowly began to move, Yut-Lung began to come apart. This wasn’t like his usual sexual encounters, the hollow triumph he’d felt at getting Blanca to succumb to his wiles was being eroded by the sheer pleasure he was feeling. He could feel every ridge and bump as it slowly moved within him, made all the more maddening by the continued throb of the bath toy between his thighs. Strong hands gripped his hips, gently guiding him in a delicious rhythm; his moans were breathy gasps and each thrust sent him spiraling. 

With a shuddering cry, his back arched, hard enough that it felt like every bone would crack. His body went limp as thick ropey strands of white swirled through the water. A few moments later, his rubber ducky floated up between them, it’s ongoing vibrations sending it bobbing away to the other side of the bath. 

He smiled, too limp and spent to even care.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to Kudos to show your appreciation. ^.^


End file.
